


It's Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS micro. Baby-Doll tried to focus on a television screen before she glanced at a clock in her bedroom.





	It's Midnight

I never created Batman TAS.

Baby-Doll tried to focus on a television screen before she glanced at a clock in her bedroom. It was almost midnight.   
She remembered viewing a Love that Baby marathon from the early morning hours to the current time. Baby-Doll was going to view another episode after midnight. Sleep. After midnight.

THE END


End file.
